Pokemon Ranger - Ringtown Duo!
by DarkGreiga
Summary: Takes place 4 years after Lunick had captured Entei. Lunick and Solana was sent to get Manaphy egg back and find the person who could take care of the egg. Who would they ask? And what happened if they were forced to show their feelings for each other?
1. Battle, legendary dogs, or is it?

Okay folks, this is my very first PR fic, so no flames if it's bad! Enjoy!

* * *

_**Pokemon Ranger – The Ringtown Duo!**_

_**Chapter 1 – Battle, legendary dogs! ... Or is it?**_

The sky of Fiore was full of dark clouds. Those dark clouds came from a very high place, the highest in Fiore, the Fiore Temple. On the foot of the temple, there were two rangers in their teenage years. One was a teenage boy with blue eyes and dark blue hair. The other one was a teenage girl with red eyes and light blue hair.

"Go-Rock Squad, you're going down!" the boy yelled, then turned to the girl beside him. "Solana, are you ready?"

"Yeah! I got your back, Lunick!" the girl whose name was Solana replied.

"Let's go and kick some Go-Rock butt!" the boy whose name was Lunick ran towards the stairs that lead to the top of the temple with Solana following him on the back. Solana giggled a bit when Lunick said 'kick some Go-Rock butt' but he didn't notice her giggling.

Lunick and Solana climbed up the stairs to reach the top, but soon stopped by a top ranked grunt who was with a Bayleef, a Quilava, and a Croconaw.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here? A happy ranger couple, going on a date! How sweet!" the grunt laughed as the teen rangers looked away from each other, blushing madly.

A while after that, Solana snapped out of it and looked back at the grunt. "Um, w-what are you guys up to?" Solana said, her face was still a bit hot.

"Heh, it'll be a surprise!" the grunt looked at the top of the temple and grinned evilly. "And it looks like our boss is done up there, but I still won't let you pass from here! Go, pokemon!" the grunt sent Bayleef, Quilava, and Croconaw at the teen rangers.

"Don't worry Lunick, I got them! You go on ahead while I take care of them here!" Solana pulled out her Capture Styler.

"No, Solana! I can capture them by myself!" Lunick was about to pull out his styler but Solana held his styler back, preventing him from using it.

"No, save your styler's energy for whatever is waiting for us up there!" Solana paused, "Plus, I wanted to show you how great I can be!" Solana winked at Lunick before turning to the trio 2nd stage Johto starters.

Solana's Plusle ran to her side to help her captures. During the capture, Lunick was quite speechless by watching her. Solana drew loops to capture them one by one carefully with Plusle's help. Lunick was even more speechless when Solana finished her captures without even damaging her styler. But Lunick wasn't the one who was speechless by the capture.

"What the…? But how…? Huh, fine! Go on ahead and see if you can stop us! You're just going to give up your jobs as rangers!" the grunt then laughed evilly while going down the stairs.

Both Lunick and Solana looked at each other nervously. After several seconds, Lunick closed his eyes and smiled a little. "I know that I've wanted to become a ranger ever since I was just a kid, and here I am, wearing my own ranger uniform and doing a real ranger mission. I don't want this to end so quickly, but don't really care what happens to me up there because I have to protect the people I hold dear from any kind of danger!" Solana was surprised at what Lunick had just said. She didn't know how much he wanted to protect the people he loved.

The two then walked towards the stairs that would lead them to the top of the temple.

"Lunick, are you ready? I can feel that there's something bad up ahead." Solana said as Lunick nodded.

The two climbed up the stairs as their partners, Plusle and Minun, held onto their rangers' shoulders. Once they reached the top, they saw 3 dog like beasts.

"Huh? Aren't they… Raikou, Suicune, and Entei? What are those legendary pokemon doing here?" Solana asked, before looking to the side to find an old man playing an organ with some monitors on it.

"That was a very good question!" the old man stood up and turned to the rangers. "It looks like we have a very familiar face here, isn't that right, boy?"

"Wait a minute… are you… Gordor!" Lunick said, a bit surprised to see him.

"That's right, boy! I'm Gordor, the old man that you escorted out of Lyra Forest." Gordor replied.

"W-What! But Lunick, why did you…" Solana was interrupted.

"He tricked us! I can't believe that he was actually the boss of Go-Rock Squad!" Lunick yelled angrily.

"I can't believe it myself that you rangers are very stupid!" Gordor laughed as Lunick and Solana growled angrily. "Okay, now that's enough chatting! Let me introduce you to the Super Styler that Hastings was planning make, the styler organ! The styler organ, it's wonderful music can capture and control every kind of pokemon in Fiore, even your Plusle and Minun!"

"Mai mai!"

"Pla plah!"

"We won't let you do it! You can't take anyone's pokemon for yourself!" Lunick stepped forward.

"Huh, fine then! Your Plusle and Minun are worthless anyway, I already have caught 3 legendary beasts! With them, I'll shower Fiore with thunderstorms, rainstorms, and fire storms! Go-Rock Squad will come to the rescue and replace you rangers! Raikou, Suicune, Entei, finish them off!" Gordor commanded.

The 3 legendary beasts charged at Solana and Lunick, who had their capture stylers ready. Suddenly, Entei jumped high and ready to knock Lunick off the temple. When he saw that, Lunick couldn't move a muscle because of fear. Solana was pretty busy herself with Suicune's clones. When she looked at where Lunick was standing, she saw that Lunick had already been knocked off the top of the temple by Entei!

"Mai mai!" Minun looked at his fallen ranger desperately with his watery eyes.

"NOOO!" Solana yelled as tears started to fall down from her eyes.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Is Lunick going to be okay? Stay tuned and please review!


	2. Get the egg! Part 1

Suimasen...! This story was left out for so long...! I'm really sorry that this is a bit too short because it was cut into two chapters... But I'll update this story again as soon as I get time again.

* * *

_**Pokemon Ranger – The Ringtown Duo!**_

_**Chapter 2 – Get the egg! Part 1**_

"Lunick! NOOO!" Solana yelled.

"Plah!" Plusle was surprised by her ranger's sudden yelling and jumped off to the floor.

"Huh?" Solana looked around, noticing that she was in her room in the Ranger Base. "Phew, it's a good thing that was just a dream…" just as she looked at the right side of her bed, she saw Plusle lying on the floor.

"Ack! Plusle, I'm really sorry!" Solana picked the little red mouse up and hugged her. Plusle accepted Solana's apology and hugged her back. "Ok, what time is it now…?" Solana looked at her clock. "Oh my gosh! It's 10.30 already! I'm so late!"

Solana got dressed as quickly as possible as she didn't want Spenser to be angry because she got overslept. She took the elevator down to the ground floor before noticing that her hair was still messy. She gasped and quickly brushed her hair before the elevator arrived at the ground floor. 'Oh no! Lunick can't see me like this!' Solana thought. Seeing her ranger panicking like this, Plusle couldn't help but laughed. Luckily, she got her hair done before the elevator reached the ground floor where Lunick, Spenser, and Murph were.

"Good morning everyone! I'm terribly sorry for being late, Leader!" Solana said after coming out of the elevator along with Plusle hanging on her shoulder.

"Good morning, Solana!" Lunick smiled as his partner pokemon, Minun, waved at Plusle.

"Ah, good timing! I have an important mission for Rank 10 rangers such as you and Lunick. Ever since Lunick caught Entei to calm it down from rampaging in Fiore 4 years ago, not even a single Go-Rock member was seen. Unfortunately, there has been a report that there were 3 of them wandering in Lyra Forest." Spenser explained.

"3 Go-Rock members in Lyra Forest!" Solana and Lunick yelled in unison.

"Huh, I think they're up to something. I'm pretty sure that something won't turn out good!" Lunick commented as Solana nodded in agreement.

"Yes, probably. Earlier today, Professor Hastings came here to show me something, but it was stolen by those three. The professor is still here, he's currently on the second floor." Spenser continued.

"What kind of thing that they stole?" Solana asked.

"He said it was some kind of egg, its color was blue and it had an orange circle inside it. Do you guys have any ideas what kind of egg it was?" Spenser asked the two.

"Blue colored and has an orange circle inside… Now what was it called again?" Lunick put a finger on his chin as he started thinking. "Ah, I know! It's the Manaphy egg!"

"Manaphy? Do you mean Manaphy the prince of the sea?" Solana asked as Lunick nodded.

"Oh no, this is bad… If the egg hatches on Go-Rock's hands, Manaphy will lead them to the Sea Crown. Once they got it, they can rule the whole world! Now, Lunick and Solana, I want you two to go and retrieve the egg before it hatches on their hands! I'm going to check the professor. Good luck, both of you!" Spenser ordered before he went into the elevator.

"Good luck guys!" Murph said. "I've just got a mission too! It's pretty long, but it's called 'Go to Professor Hastings' lab and search for anything suspicious.' It's name is pretty long and I think it's pretty dangerous. Anyways, good luck for the three of us!"

Lunick and Solana nodded and exited from the base. There was a moment of silence between the two of them before Lunick decided to speak up.

"So, you woke up late this morning, but you usually wake up earlier than I do. Is something wrong? Or maybe you had a nightmare last night that kept you awake the whole night?" Lunick looked at Solana with a worried look.

"I-I don't really know… I only remember dreaming about our adventure in Fiore Temple…" Solana looked at the ground. She felt heat started to rise on her face. Lunick was actually focused in his missions, but this time he actually paid attention to her!

"Oh… But if there's something bothering you, you can talk to me. I'm not sure if I can help you with something, but I'll do the best I can to cheer you up! I promise!" Lunick put his hands on Solana's shoulders and looked straight at her eyes which caused her to blush. "Err… L-Let's go…" Lunick turned away and walked towards Lyra Forest while looking at the ground.

Just as they entered Lyra Forest, they saw the three Go-Rock Squad members Spenser mentioned earlier. One was dressed as the commander and was holding the egg. His two grunts noticed when Lunick and Solana approached them.

"Huh? What are you two doing here? And those red uniforms seem very familiar…" one of the grunts said.

"Pokemon Rangers! They are the Pokemon Rangers! They ruined our plans and destroyed our base, Commander!" the other grunt said.

"They must be looking for this egg! Quick, let's run!" the commander ran ahead with his grunts following behind him.

"Hey, running away from the enemy is so not like a man!" Lunick commented. "Come on, Solana! We have to chase them and bring back that egg!" Lunick grabbed Solana's hand and ran after the grunts.

Solana was surprised when Lunick suddenly pulled her hand which caused her to lose balance and almost fell down. Plusle quickly jumped off her shoulder when she was beginning to lose balance.

The three grunts stopped running when the path splits into two ways. The commander looked at the path on the left, and then the other one. The commander turned to the grunts and asked, "Okay, now which way is Krokka Tunnel?"

"Sir, I've planted some mushrooms that would lead us to the right way!" one of the grunts stepped forward and checked both of the paths. "Here, it's my mushroom! This is the right way, Commander!" the grunt pointed at the path on the right side.

"Okay," the commander turned to the other grunt beside him, "I want you to stop those rangers in their tracks while we find the way to Krokka Tunnel." The grunt nodded and the commander went into the path with the mushroom.


	3. Get the egg! Part 2

Okay, here's the second part of the chapter. To ZXCVBNMEM and LoveLoverGrl, the last chapter contains some parts from the game, but I've changed the script some other more. Sorry that it wasn't so original... Anyways, let's get on with the fic!

* * *

_**Pokemon Ranger – The Ringtown Duo!**_

_**Chapter 3 –Get the egg! Part 2**_

Lunick and Solana were still running not too far from the grunt who was asked to stop them. Lunick suddenly noticed that he was still holding Solana's hand. He quickly let go of her hand and looked back at the front with embarrassment. They suddenly stopped when several Zubat charged at them.

"Argh… Solana! You go on ahead, I'll take care of them! Hurry or they'll get too far from here!" Lunick pulled out his styler.

Just as Solana was going to walk away, 3 Zubat charged at her, which forced her to pull out her styler.

"Don't even think about getting that egg now, rangers!" the grunt who was standing between the two paths said. He then noticed that the two rangers were too busy to hear what he had just said. "Hm? It looks like you're too busy to think about chasing us! So long, rangers!" the grunt ran to the path that his comrades took before.

Not too long after he left, Lunick finished their captures with the help from Minun and Plusle. They released the Zubat before they went on chasing the grunts again.

"Boy, they sure are fast when it comes to running away…" Lunick commented while looking at the path where the grunt went. "Come on, let's go before they get too far!" Solana nodded and followed Lunick.

Lunick and Solana followed the mushrooms that were planted by the grunt. On their way, Solana noticed the mushroom on one of the separated paths. The mushroom was different colored and a little bigger than the others they had passed.

"Hey Lunick, don't you think that mushroom is different from the other ones that we had passed before?" Solana asked as Lunick looked at the mushroom Solana was talking about.

"Now that you mention it, that one is a little bigger than the other ones. I don't think those grunts noticed it anyway, so they would take this path… Come on Solana, let's go!" Lunick said as he started running again, with Solana following behind him. After running into another separated path, they noticed another big mushroom, similar to the on before. "Look, there's another mushroom that's bigger similar to the one that we saw before!" Lunick paused as he heard some voices. "That voice… Come on, I think they're not too far from here!"

Lunick and Solana continued running after the Go-Rock grunts who were walking not too far from them, but then stopped when a wild Swellow suddenly attacked them. Lunick quickly pulled out his styler to capture it. The Swellow was captured with Minun's help. When Lunick was going to release it, Solana stopped him.

"Hold on, I think that Swellow can help us to figure something out about those big mushrooms!" Solana pointed at the mushroom a few steps away from them. Lunick nodded and approached the mushroom along with Swellow and Minun.

"Let's give it a shot! Swellow, use Whirlwind Field Move on that strange mushroom!" Lunick ordered as Swellow flapped its wing to create a medium sized gust at the strange looking mushroom.

"Parasect!" the pokemon cried as it was almost blown away.

"Oh, it's a Parasect! No wonder the mushroom was different from the others, it was actually a pokemon!" Solana exclaimed as Parasect moved to the other path.

"Come on, that should hold them back a bit when they got here!" Lunick said as he released the Swellow.

Just like what Lunick predicted, the grunts turned to the path where the Parasect was. They followed the long path to a dead end. The commander turned to his grunts with an angry look.

"Have you made sure that those mushrooms will lead us to Krokka Tunnel!" the commander asked angrily as the grunts were shaking in fear.

"N-Not yet, s-sir… I…" the grunt said as his whole body was shaking.

"We're stuck here in this forest, running with this egg in circles following your stupid mushrooms to a dead end with a stupid pokemon nest! What else can you do now!" the commander yelled.

"Maybe you can just hand over the egg to us and surrender!" Lunick said as he and Solana blocked their way back.

"Urgh… This is not over yet! Get them, Venusaur!" the commander yelled as his Venusaur jumped out of the bushes, facing the teen rangers.

"Don't worry Lunick, I got this one!" Solana pulled out her styler. "Capture on!" just as the capture disc was sent out, Venusaur shot out a seed at the capture line, breaking it. "Akh…!" Solana winced and dropped her styler that was a little damaged.

"Solana, are you okay?" Lunick ran up to her to check on her. He picked up Solana's styler and handed it to her.

"Thanks Lunick… and no need to worry, it was just a little damage… I should have been more careful…"

Solana took the styler from Lunick and tried to recapture Venusaur. She drew her loops carefully so that the capture line didn't hit the trees or seeds. In the end, Solana successfully captured the Venusaur and released it.

"Gah! No, not yet! This isn't over yet! I'm going to find my way to Krokka Tunnel myself!" the commander pushed Lunick out of the way, making him fall down.

Solana extended her hand to help Lunick get back to his feet again and both of them looked at the way the commander went and looked back at the grunts who were with the commander before.

"W-What are you looking at? We don't have any pokemon left to pick a fight with you two!" one of the grunts said as Solana and Lunick just left them to chase the commander who was still carrying the egg.

When the two rangers were back to the T-shaped path, they saw the commander and an old man who looked familiar. The old man took the egg from the commander and grabbed him on the collar.

"Here, I believe this fellow is the one you're after, correct?" the old man asked.

"Gordor!" Solana and Lunick exclaimed in unison.

"Yes, it's been 4 years since we last met. I've changed my way of life ever since then. I'm currently looking forward to helping the Ranger Union with their research, especially along with Professor Hastings." Gordor explained.

"You traitor! Once we get to the Sea Crown, Go-Rock Squad will rise once again and I'll become a better leader for them than you were, Gordor!" the commander tried to take back the Manaphy egg Gordor was holding, but Gordor handed the egg to Solana before he could even take it.

"Take the egg back to your base, I'll turn him to the Fall City Ranger Base for questioning." Gordor said before he dragged the commander towards the Krokka Tunnel to reach Fall City. The two rangers looked at each other with surprised looks.

"Wow, I've never thought that we would meet Gordor here… Especially that he had actually turned good!" Lunick commented.

"Yeah… Anyways, let's go back to the base to return the egg!" Solana said as Plusle and Minun jumped onto their rangers' shoulders and both of them walked back to Ringtown Ranger Base.

After they entered the base, they were greeted by Spenser and Professor Hastings.

"It looks like you have got the egg from those Go-Rock Squad members, huh? Put down the egg there please…" Professor Hastings pointed at a blue pillow on the counter. Solana walked to the counter and put the egg on the pillow.

"Nice work you two! It's a mission clear!" Spenser smiled as the two rangers cheered.

"For the time being, we will keep the egg here, but we need someone that we can trust to take care of the egg." Professor Hastings explained.

"Yes, and that person could be from another region. We'll find someone to take care of the egg while you continue your work. Lunick, I want you to go to Fall City harbor right away! There are some Water-Type pokemon going haywire!" Spenser ordered as Lunick nodded. "Solana, I want you to help me with my paperwork while I'm searching for someone to take care of the egg with Professor Hastings." Solana nodded and walked towards the elevator with Plusle on her shoulder. She shot a glance at Lunick as he was doing the same thing before exiting from the ranger base. Their eyes met, making them look away from each other. Spenser noticed this and looked at them with suspicion.

Solana took the elevator to Spenser's office while thinking of Lunick. When the elevator doors opened in Spenser's office, lots of paper flooded the elevator, burying Solana and Plusle.

"Puah! I can't believe how messy Leader's office is!" Solana complained. "I think this is going to be a long and exhausting task…"

* * *

There you have it, I'm not sure how often I'll update this story as I'm also writing another story. I'll try to update much as I can, so please click that review button, okay?


	4. Spenser's office

Okay, here's the new chapter! When I was going to type this story, I thought that the notebook where I wrote this story had been thrown away, but it was actually in a box outside my room... Anyways, this chapter was also split into two chapter because it was too long... I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_**Pokemon Ranger – The Ringtown Duo**_

_**Chapter 4 – Spenser's office**_

Six hours had passed since Solana and Plusle started managing Spenser's paperwork. The office was neater after the scattered had been stacked neatly. When Solana was going to move one of the stacks, she noticed a brown folder with a paperclip on Spenser's desk.

"Huh? What's this?" Solana put the paper back and opened the brown folder. Her eyes grew wide as she gasped in shock.

Plusle who was stacking some paper noticed her ranger's loud gasp and approached her. "Plah?"

"It's my ranger profile photo… I look horrible…" Solana put the photo back into the folder while closing her eyes, but Plusle snatched it from Solana's hand to look at it. The red eared bunny giggled after seeing the photo as Solana just frowned. "Yeah, very funny! Please don't tell Lunick or Minun about this, okay? It's so embarrassing!" Plusle nodded and went back to stack more paper again.

Solana flipped her ranger profile paper and tried to look for Lunick's ranger profile. She found some letters attached to his ranger profile paper. Solana took one of them and opened it.

_To Spenser of Ringtown Ranger Base, my name is Lunick. I wrote this letter after I heard about you and your duty as a great Pokemon Ranger. I've admired Pokemon Rangers ever since I was just a little kid. I wanted to become a cool Pokemon Ranger, just like you! I really want to help other people and pokemon that needs help!_

Solana suddenly remembered about those letters. Back then, she had just got back from patrolling Ringtown. When she entered the base, she saw Murph and Spenser were sitting on a table while reading a piece of paper.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Solana had just finished patrolling Ringtown was about to head back to the base to report to Spenser. When she entered the base, she saw Spenser and Murph sitting on a table and Spenser was holding a piece of paper._

"_I'm reporting in from the patrol, Leader!" Solana said, curiously looking at the paper Spenser was holding. "What's that, Leader?"_

"_Ah, nothing! What is it that you wanted to report to me?" Spenser folded the paper and put it on his pocket._

"_There's nothing out of ordinary, Ringtown's as peaceful as it usually is!" Solana cheerfully said as Plusle climbed onto her shoulder._

"_Good. You can take a break here for a while. If you need anything, I'll be in my office." Spenser said as he walked towards the elevator._

_Solana then turned to Murph. "Hey Murph, what were you and Leader reading before I got back here?"_

"_Nah, it was nothing important…" Murph replied. "Besides, he said that I shouldn't tell anyone about what's in it."_

_After hearing what Murph said, Solana sighed in disappointment. "Fine…"_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"Lunick's letters, huh?" Solana picked up the other six letters, uncovering Lunick's ranger profile. "This is his ranger profile… Wow, he looks really handsome in the photo!" After Plusle had finished stacking the paper, she noticed her ranger looking at something inside the folder Solana was holding with dreamy eyes and a blushing face.

"Plah?" Plusle approached her ranger and stared at her.

Solana didn't notice that Plusle was watching her with a confused look as she was still looking at Lunick's photo. "Lunick was such a cool ranger… He's smart, brave, strong…" Solana was still dreaming about him when suddenly the elevator opened, revealing Spenser inside.

Spenser heard Solana saying things about Lunick being a cool ranger while Plusle was looking at her awkwardly. After hearing them, Spenser became sure about Solana's feelings for Lunick although he didn't know since when she had been crushing on Lunick. He assumed that she might have a crush on him after Lunick went up in rank faster than she was.

Unnoticed by Solana, Spenser walked up to her after scanning his now neat office. "Ehm…" Spenser coughed, snapping Solana back to reality.

"L-Leader! I-I didn't see you came in!" Solana quickly turned around, surprised to see her leader there. She was also worried that he might hear something she said about Lunick.

"So…" Spenser put his hands together, "you did an amazing job cleaning up my office! It's not just clean, but the paper is well arranged and stacked neatly. Well done, Solana!" Solana smiled.

"Thank you, Leader! By the way, how is the search for the trainer who would take care of the egg?" Solana asked.

"Well, there's one that we can trust the egg to. She the gym leader of Cerulean City in Kanto region and is a good Water-type trainer since Manaphy is a Water-type pokemon." Spenser explained. "Her name is Misty and she also had hatched a Togepi egg before. According to her profile, she was travelling with two other trainers named Ash and Brock when the egg hatched."

"Ash? Do you mean Ash Ketchum?" Solana asked as Spenser nodded.

"Yes, and I'm going to assign this mission to you and Lunick. I think he would come back by dinner time, so you two will depart to Kanto tomorrow morning. Do you understand?" Spenser asked.

Solana nodded. "But how long does it take to travel from Fiore to Kanto?"

"If you use the Dragonite Bus, it would take around 2 hours. If you use the ferry from Fall City harbor, it could take several days to travel. I suggest you use the Dragonite Bus because we have contacted Misty and promised her that we'll deliver the egg tomorrow afternoon." Spenser explained as Solana nodded. "By the way, dinner's ready. Let's head to the dining room." The two of them walked to the elevator with Plusle following behind them and climbed onto Solana's shoulder.

* * *

Okay, that's it for now. Please expect me to do some 'mass' update with the stories. I'm trying to work on all of them at once. Don't forget to review!


	5. Lunick's biggest mission

Here's chapter 5 of Pokemon Ranger - The Ringtown Duo! Sorry for the delay, but here it is! Enjoy the fic!

* * *

_**Pokemon Ranger – The Ringtown Duo**_

_**Chapter 5 – Lunick's biggest mission**_

The elevator opened up on the third floor where the dining room was. The rangers of Ringtown Ranger Base had already taken their seats and most of them were chatting. Murph had already eaten half of his dinner while the other rangers' were barely touched.

"Geez… Murph, you're such a big eater, aren't ya?" Solana commented as she walked up to him.

Murph swallowed the food in his mouth before he began talking. "No, I'm just so hungry!" Murph said before he continued digging into his dinner again.

Suddenly, the elevator doors opened revealing Lunick with Minun on his shoulder.

"Phew… what a mission! It looks like everyone's already here, so let's grab some food before it's all out!" Lunick ran to the kitchen to get some food for him and Minun. After he got out of the kitchen with his and Minun's dinner on his hands, he noticed that Solana was sitting alone with her Plusle while eating her dinner. Lunick sat next to her and placed Minun's food next to Plusle's on the table. "Hey Solana! Why are you sitting here alone? You usually hang out with the other female rangers. Is there something that's bothering you?"

"No, i-it's okay Lunick… I just wanted to be on my own for a while…" Solana replied while lowering her head to hide her blushing face. _'I can't believe it that Lunick is sitting right next to me!'_

"O-Oh, sorry about that…" Lunick said as he got up from his seat, but Solana stopped him.

"I-It's okay… Since you're here, can you tell me about your mission today?" Solana asked as Lunick sat back down.

"Sure!" Lunick replied and he told Solana about his mission in the Fall City.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Lunick had just arrived at Fall City when he suddenly heard a scream that was coming from the harbor. He and Minun ran to the harbor and found a lot of Water-Type pokemon rampaging in the harbor, just like what Spenser had said. He quickly pulled out his capture styler to capture the pokemon and calm them down. After they had calmed down, Lunick released them back to the sea. Suddenly, Aria ran up to him._

"_Lunick! I've got a message from Joel! He said that the Water-Type pokemon from the sea might be frightened by the whirlpools that suddenly popped out in the middle of Safra Sea!" Aria pointed at a small whirlpool that was nearby the harbor._

"_What! But why are there some whirlpools in Safra Sea?" Lunick asked._

"_I don't know, but Joel said that the whirlpools came from a small cave in Safra S-" Aria looked at Lunick, who had already gone to the sea by Lapras without being noticed by her. "Lunick! I'm not done explaining yet!" Aria yelled angrily, but he had already been too far to hear her yelling._

_When Lunick and Minun were riding Lapras in the middle of Safra Sea, a whirlpool suddenly sucked them into the sea. When Lunick opened his eyes, Minun was clinging onto his back and both of them was still on Lapras' back inside a cave. He looked at his front and saw the blue whale-like legendary pokemon, Kyogre._

"_Kyogre? What is it doing here?" Lunick asked himself before he noticed that it was hurt. "It looks like Kyogre is hurt… I have to capture it and treat its wounds! Let's do it Minun!" Lunick pulled out his capture styler and and began capturing it. Kyogre noticed him and sent a powerful hyper beam at the capture line, breaking it. "Argh… Minun, use your Thunder Wave to paralyze Kyogre!" Minun nodded and released some star-shaped blue electricity at Kyogre. Lunick quickly captured it while it was still paralyzed. The capture was successful and Lunick told Lapras to swim closer to Kyogre to treat its wounds. "Okay, that should do it!" Lunick said after he finished treating it._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"And then, the cave started to fall apart and we were thrown out of the cave. I don't remember what happened next because after we were thrown out, I think my head got hit by one of the falling rocks and passed out. When I woke up, we were in the harbor and my uniform was wet. I think we got carried to the harbor by the sea current. I had to dry myself up in the Fall City Ranger base, so that's why I came here in this late hour." Lunick ended his story.

"So that's what happened… Anyways, it was so cool that you captured another legendary!" Solana commented as Lunick blushed to the comment. "By the way, Spenser told me that he had found the trainer who would take care of the egg."

"Who is it?" Lunick asked.

"Her name is Misty, the gym leader of Cerulean City in Kanto. He said that we would deliver the egg to her tomorrow afternoon using the Dragonite Bus. He also told me that it will take 2 hours to get there and it's the fastest way to Kanto." Solana explained.

Lunick let out a small sigh. "It looks like Minun and I have to sleep in early tonight, otherwise I would get overslept and held us back."

"Don't worry, I'm going to knock on your door if you got overslept!" Solana replied with a smile.

"Thanks for the offer, but you don't have to. I'll try not to get overslept. Maybe I can get Minun to be my alarm and shock me when it's time to get up." Lunick said as he looked at Minun who was playing with Plusle.

After both of them finished their meals, they put the plates in the sink and took the elevator to their rooms. They both stopped in front of their rooms.

"Good night Lunick." Solana said.

"Good night Solana." Lunick replied with a smile as both of them entered their rooms to get some rest for the night.

* * *

There might be some more delays for the next chapters, but I hope there won't be! I really enjoy writing the stories! Don't forget to leave a review, okay?


	6. Onward to Kanto

Sorry for the long delays, but I can't help it with loads for schoolwork and tests now that I'm in high school. Anyways, let's get on with the fic!

* * *

_**Pokemon Ranger – The Ringtown Duo**_

_**Chapter 6 – Onward to Kanto**_

The morning sun shone brightly, waking the two sleeping teen rangers, Lunick and Solana. The two rangers got up from their respective beds when the sunlight shone on their faces. They got dressed and took the egg from Spenser before going to the top floor of the base with their partners on their shoulders. Dragonite was ready to go once they got there. Before Lunick and Solana got on, the Dragonite Ranger, Draky, got out of the elevator while carrying a can of pokemon food.

"Hey guys! The trip to Kanto is going to take a long time and Dragonite hasn't been in such a long trip carrying two people at once. Take this pokemon food, just in case Dragonite gets hungry on the way there." Draky explained before he handed the can to Solana.

"Okay, we're off! Onward to Kanto region!" Lunick exclaimed cheerfully as Dragonite took off.

"Take care you two!" Draky said as he waved to the teen rangers.

"We will!" Lunick and Solana replied in unison before Dragonite flew up into the clouds.

Dragonite flew fast above the clouds as Lunick and Solana along with their partners held on tightly to Dragonite. After Dragonite had slowed down a little bit, Lunick decided to ask Solana about the egg in her backpack.

"Solana, is the Manaphy egg still there?" Lunick asked as he looked back at Solana.

"Don't worry, I told Plusle to stay in my backpack along with the egg when we're flying. I purposely brought a bigger backpack so it would fit for both the egg and Plusle." Solana replied as she showed the egg and Plusle inside her backpack to Lunick.

"Oh good…" Lunick sighed in relief. "What about Dragonite's food?"

"You worry too much, Lunick! Everything is under control!" Solana replied with an annoyed tone as Lunick kept asking her.

"Sorry, it's just that I don't want to fail anymore missions…" Lunick replied.

"Aw, come on… You've just failed once while I've failed maybe around 3 or more…" Solana commented as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Solana! By the way, what are we going to do for the next two hours? We've just travelled for several minutes now." Lunick complained.

"I don't know… I don't have anything to talk about either… Maybe Plusle or Minun have some ideas?" Solana asked as Plusle popped out of Solana's backpack.

"Pla?" Plusle looked at her ranger with a confused look.

Solana looked at her partner and sighed sadly. Lunick noticed her and turned around to see Solana who was looking away sadly.

"What's wrong Solana?" Lunick asked with a worried look on his face as Solana turned her head to Lunick.

"N-Nothing… it's just that… I-I really don't know if I should tell you about it…" Solana lowered her head so Lunick couldn't see her blushing face.

"Don't worry Solana, I'll keep it a secret if you want me to. I promise, I won't tell anyone about it!" Lunick looked straight into her eyes, which made her even more nervous. Lunick then noticed what he had done and quickly turned away.

'_What did I do… what did I do!'_ Lunick thought as his face started to heat up.

There was a moment of silence between them for a few minutes after what Lunick had said. Plusle and Minun who were playing behind them didn't notice that their rangers had been silent for a while. After a long pause, Solana decided to speak up.

"L-Lunick…" Lunick's heart skipped a beat when he heard Solana called him with a soft toned voice. "L-Lunick, I-I just want you to know that… t-that I… I actually…" Solana was cut off by Dragonite's sudden roar.

"Huh? What's wrong…" Lunick was going to ask Dragonite, but then noticed a group of people dressed in black with a red 'R' letter on their shirts riding a flock of Fearow.

"There they are! They must be the rangers the boss meant!" one of the group members yelled.

"Get them! Take the egg to the boss!" the group leader ordered as the group members flew towards the teen rangers.

"They're attacking us! Lunick, do something!" Solana said in panic.

"Uh… Dragonite, dodge their attacks as much as you can!" Lunick ordered.

"Lunick, we can't keep dodging their attacks! We have to counter attack them somehow!" Solana put finger on her chin as she began thinking. Before Solana could come up with something, a big whirlwind was created in front of them by one of the Fearow.

After the whirlwind had disappeared, the rangers were nowhere to be seen. The group leader became angry and started yelling at his group members. "Who did that!" None of the members answered his question, which made him angrier. "You're all so reckless! Now the rangers had disappeared along with the egg! Do you think that the boss is going to forgive us for our big mistake!"

Meanwhile, the two rangers along with Dragonite were blown away to an island. Luckily, they weren't too far from their destination. Lunick was the first one to wake up and was checking his styler.

After a while, Solana and Dragonite woke up. Solana checked her backpack, making sure everything was in their places. She sighed in relief after seeing that they hadn't lost anything, especially the Manaphy egg. She noticed that Lunick was already awake, so she walked up to him.

"Where are we?" Solana asked before noticing the collapsed pokemon beside Dragonite.

"Pla…"

"Mai…"

"Plusle, Minun! Are you okay?" Solana knelt beside them. Lunick turned around and saw his fallen partner pokemon.

"Oh no! Minun, buddy, are you okay?" Lunick carefully picked up Minun as he opened up his eyes.

"Mai…"

"Hang on, buddy… I think we're pretty close to Cerulean City!" Lunick stood up while carrying Minun in his hands. "Solana, we've made it in Kanto!"

"Really? That's great! But where is our exact position?" Solana asked while picking up Plusle.

"According to my styler, we're in Seafoam Island in Kanto. I'm not really sure where should we head for to go to Cerulean City, so should we ask Leader about it?" Lunick asked as Solana nodded in agreement before he contacted Spenser.

"_Hello?"_ Spenser said from the other side.

"Leader, this is Lunick. We've made it in Kanto, but we're currently lost in Seafoam Island and both of our partner pokemon got injured." Lunick reported.

"_Seafoam Island… Okay, the city isn't that far from there so you could just fly from there to the northeastern area where Cerulean City is. Good luck you two!"_ Spenser said before he hung up.

"Let's go, Solana! We can fly to Cerulean City with Dragonite from here!" Lunick ran to Dragonite who was eager to fly. Solana followed him and they took off to Cerulean City.

"Cerulean City, here we come!" Lunick and Solana exclaimed in unison as Dragonite flew through the clouds.

* * *

More updates will come whether I have the time to write. Please review!


	7. Meeting the Client

Sorry for the long delay because of my final exams during the past two weeks. Here's another update, and hopefully I can upload another tomorrow. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Pokemon Ranger – The Ringtown Duo**_

_**Chapter 7 – Meeting the Client**_

After a few minutes of flying, they arrived at Cerulean City. The teen rangers along with their partners landed in front of Cerulean City Gym and Dragonite took off back to Fiore. The four of them stared at the gym with awe as they had never seen a gym building. A man beside the gym noticed them staring at the building for some time and approached them.

"Excuse me, those uniforms you two are wearing seem familiar. Are you Pokemon Rangers?" the man asked.

"Yes, we are. We're looking for Misty, the gym leader of this city. We have a special delivery for her." Lunick replied.

"Oh, Misty asked me to tell you that she was visiting Sabrina, the Psychic-type gym leader in Saffron City." the man explained as Lunick and Solana looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay, thanks for the info!" Lunick thanked the man and walked off, but noticed that Solana wasn't following him. He looked back and saw that she was still on her place, looking at the direction the man went. "What is it, Solana?"

"Lunick, do you know where Saffron City is?" Solana asked as Lunick shook his head. Seeing Lunick's reaction, Solana sighed and ran after the man. "Excuse me, sir!"

The man heard Solana and turned around to her. "Oh, what is it? I something wrong?" the man asked with a worried look.

"Well, no… but could you tell us where Saffron City is? We're still new to this region." Solana replied.

"Just go straight to the southern side of the city and keep walking straight until you see a house. If you see the house, then you should see a big building a few feet away from it. Go through the building and you'll bee in Saffron City! Turn left from the exit to reach the gym." the man explained.

"Okay, thank you sir!" Solana nodded and thanked the man before she went back to where Lunick and Minun were.

"So? Which way is Saffron City?" Lunick asked as if nothing happened, which made Solana annoyed.

"Geez, Lunick! I thought that you're smarter than this!" Solana walked away with an annoyed look on her face.

"I'm sorry, okay! What do you think I am, a GPS!" Lunick said angrily as he followed Solana, who ignored his complaints and kept on walking.

The two of them walked to the southern part of the city in silence as they were still mad at each other. After they left Cerulean City, they kept on walking and saw a small house.

'_I think that's the house the man told me about…'_ Solana thought before she looked a few feet to the front and saw a big building. "Lunick, I think we're almost there!"

"Really? How did you know?" Lunick asked.

"Well, the man told me that Saffron City is beyond that building." Solana pointed at the big building.

"Okay then, let's go!" Lunick replied and nodded as the two of them continued walking. "Oh, and sorry about my actions earlier…"

"No, I'm the one that's supposed to be sorry. I think that I said too much…" Solana apologized as Lunick put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's my fault that I didn't prepare a map. It's thanks to you that we didn't get lost!" Lunick praised as Solana turned away to hide her blush.

"Y-You're welcome…" Solana replied as the two of them kept walking and went inside the building.

After they entered the building, they saw a police guarding the exit to Saffron City. Lunick and Solana showed their Ranger ID Cards to the police and he let them pass to Saffron City. When they turned left, they saw two gym buildings.

"Um… Which one is the gym?" Lunick asked as Solana walked over to the sign on the left.

"Saffron City Dojo…" Solana read the sign, and then pointed at the building next to the dojo. "Maybe it's that one, this one is a dojo!"

Lunick nodded as he and Solana entered the building next to the dojo. As soon as they closed the door, they felt being lifted to the air.

"What's happening?" Lunick asked, levitating on the air.

"I… I don't know!" Solana replied, but suddenly noticed that Plusle and Minun was also flying on the air. "Plusle! Minun!" Solana tried to reach the cheering pokemon, but the four of them were suddenly pulled by something to a door inside.

"LOOK OUT!" Lunick yelled in panic as he and Solana shielded themselves with their arms. Before they crashed, the door opened and they were pulled inside. Lunick noticed that they had stopped in mid air and saw that they were in a big room similar to a stadium.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"Lunick and Solana turned to where the voice came from and saw two black figures.

"We are Lunick and Solana, and we are Pokemon Rangers assigned to deliver something for Gym Leader Misty! Now could you please put us down!" Lunick yelled in panic.

"Sabrina, put them down! They meant no harm!" one of the figures stepped forward, revealing herself with a worried look on her face. She had short orange hair with green eyes. She wore a light blue jacket over a white swimwear and a pair of white sandals.

The other figure raised a hand as Lunick, Solana, and their partners stopped flying and fell down. "Ouch! What was that for!" Lunick yelled angrily as he got back to his feet.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let my guard down after what happened in Cerulean Cave." The other figure revealed herself. She had long green hair with dark purple eyes. She wore a red top and a black miniskirt along with a pair of black high-heeled boots.

"Oh, you must be looking for me! I'm Misty and this is my colleague, Sabrina. She's also a gym leader of this city." the orange haired woman, Misty, introduced Sabrina and herself.

Solana pulled out the blue egg and handed it over to Misty. "Here you go, ma'am!"

"Thank you!" Misty took the egg and looked at it closely. "Wow, I can't believe that I would be trusted to take care of a Manaphy egg!"

"Then it must be that you're a reliable person." Misty turned to the green haired gym leader who was smiling at her. Sabrina then turned to the rangers. "To make up for what happened earlier, would you like to stay here for some tea?"

"Sure, that would be great!" Lunick replied with a smile.

"Mai! Mai!" Minun cheered.

"Okay, I'll get some tea then." Sabrina walked towards the door Lunick and Solana went through before. Before she opened the door, she heard a beeping sound from a small screen next to the door. "It's a video call from Champion Lance!"

"Sabrina, I'm afraid we have some trouble here!" a man with short red hair and black eyes appeared on the screen. "Wild pokemon are marching towards the Indigo Plateau!"

"What!" Sabrina exclaimed suddenly as Misty approached her.

"What's wrong Sabrina? Did something happen?" Misty asked with a worried look.

"Okay, I'll be right over there!" Sabrina turned off the video call and turned to Misty. "We have to go to Indigo Plateau now! Wild pokemon are marching towards it!"

"Then we will come with you!" Solana said as she and Lunick walked over to them.

"Okay, you can come too." Sabrina replied with a nod.

"First of all, we'll all need a ride!" Lunick pulled out his styler in excitement.

Sabrina smiled before she shook her head. "We won't need to!" Lunick and Solana looked at her with confused looks on their faces. "We will teleport there with my psychic powers. It's the fastest way there."

"Cool! Let's do it then!" Lunick commented before putting back his styler.

"Okay, hold on to each other!" Sabrina nodded and replied. Plusle and minun held onto their rangers' shoulder. Misty put the Manaphy egg in a small bag she carried before she held Sabrina's and Solana's hand while Lunick held Solana's other hand. They both blushed and turned away, knowing what they were doing.

Sabrina closed her eyes as all of them began to glow before they all disappeared in a flash from the room.

* * *

Please review!


	8. Indigo Plateau Crisis

I'm really, really sorry for the very long delay. I happen to have less time recently, so I haven't been able to update this story. Alright then, on with the story!

* * *

_**Pokemon Ranger – The Ringtown Duo**_

_**Chapter 8 – Indigo Plateau Crisis**_

Sabrina, Misty, and the Pokemon Rangers along with their partners appeared in the middle of the main room in the Pokemon League building. Lunick quickly let go of Solana's hand and turned away with a blushing face. Solana also turned away to hide her blush, but soon noticed by Misty.

"Um... do you happen to like each other?" Misty whispered to Solana.

"N-No! What made you think like that!" Solana let out a fake smile while nervously waving her hands on the air.

"Well, you two kind of remind me of Sabrina and Elite Four Will!" Misty whispered, but Sabrina could hear her clearly.

"Misty! That was supposed to be a secret!" Sabrina yelled angrily as her face turned red.

Suddenly, a purple-haired man with a mask on his face teleported behind Sabrina. Shocked, Sabrina suddenly turned to him which made her lose her balance and fell down.

"Sabrina, are you okay?" the purple-haired man asked as he knelt down and extended a hand to her.

Sabrina looked at him with a blushing yet angry face and knocked his hand away before she stood back. "I'm fine! You don't have to be concerned about me, Will!"

Sabrina left the group and walked outside as Will looked at her with a confused look before turning to Misty. "What's with her?" Misty sighed before she went outside with Sabrina.

"You're that Will? The Elite Four Will!" Lunick asked as Will turned to them.

"Yes, I am. Who might you two be?" Will asked politely.

Solana was about to answer, but Lunick quickly cut her off.

"The name's Lunick and this is my partner Minun!" Lunick said and then pointed at Minun.

"Oh, I see... You were the one who caught Entei, right? I've read all about it in the newspaper," Will replied politely.

"Sorry, but I believe I have to interrupt. I'm Solana, and this is Plusle," Solana introduced herself and Plusle, "So what has happened here, anyway?"

"I was the one who received a call from the gatekeeper near Viridian City and he told me that the wild pokemon there suddenly went mad and tried running through the gate," Will explained.

"Hm... now that's strange... Does it have any connections with the people dressed in black whom we met before?" Lunick asked himself as the door of the building slid open.

"Will, we need you and the Pokemon Rangers outside now!" It was the red-haired man who was seen on the video call.

The three of them nodded and went outside. When they stepped outside, they saw Sabrina, Misty, and Lance along with three other people. One was a black-haired man wearing ninja-like clothes. The other man had his upper body bare, showing his muscular chest. The last one was a silver-haired woman wearing a yellow top with light gray tights.

"Good, it looks like everyone's here," Lance started, "First of all, let me introduce you two to the rest of the Elite Four members."

"I am Koga, and I am formerly the leader of Fuchsia City Gym," the man in ninja-like clothes said.

"The name's Bruno and I'm one of the longest member here other than Champion Lance. The woman next to me is Karen and she is the newest member here," the other man said before pointing at the silver-haired woman next to him.

"It's nice to meet you all!" Solana replied with a smile, "By any chance, do any of you know why the wild pokemon went mad and tried to attack us?"

"I've got my Xatu to check the situation a while ago, and it seems like the wild pokemon are being controlled somehow," Will started.

"Hey guys, was it just me or did the ground actually moved?" Lunick asked the others with a serious look on his face.

"I... I think I can feel it!" Karen stated, before she saw a lot of wild pokemon running towards them.

"Everyone, get ready for the longest battle in your lives as ace trainers!" Lance said before he pulled out a pokeball, followed by the other elites. Plusle and Minun were already at their battle stances as Lunick and Solana pulled out their stylers.

"Go, Dragonite!" Lance threw the pokeball and the dragon pokemon came out.

"Come out, Xatu!" Will threw his pokeball and a bird-like pokemon with white wings and a green head came out.

"Crobat, go!" Koga threw his pokeball and a purple bat with two big wings and two small wings came out.

"Machamp, let's do this!" Bruno threw his pokeball and a human-shaped pokemon with gray skin and four muscular arms came out.

"Umbreon, let's help them out!" Karen threw her pokeball and a dog-like pokemon with black fur and long ears and tail came out.

"Capture on!" Lunick and Solana yelled in unison before they shot out their capture disks.

Lance noticed a group of Golbat flying fast towards them, but he quickly told Dragonite to use Hyper Beam on them. The Hyper Beam caused a small explosion and the field was covered in smoke. Just then, three Onix came out from the ground below them.

"Machamp! Use Bullet Punch on those Onix!" Bruno commanded. The four-armed pokemon obeyed his trainer and aimed the attack on the closest Onix. As one of them was taken down by the attack, Machamp turned to attack the other Onix before he was wrapped by one of them.

"No, Machamp!" Bruno was about to pull out another pokeball, but he suddenly heard something from behind him.

"Energy Ball!" A green orb came from behind and struck Onix on the head, losing his grip on Machamp. Bruno looked back to where the attack came from and saw Sabrina along with Alakazam by her side.

"You call yourself an Elite Four member? Don't you ever let your guard down again!" Sabrina said sternly. Suddenly, an Arbok came from the bushes on her right. Sabrina couldn't react fast at the sudden attack and expected to get hit any second.

"Xatu, Quick Attack!" It was Will's voice, and Xatu struck Arbok against the wall before he could even bite Sabrina.

"W-Will...?" Sabrina turned to the masked elite slowly.

"It looks like we're even now, Sabrina..." Will smiled at Sabrina, "But a true gentleman must never let such a beautiful lady get hurt, isn't that right Milady?"

Will's smile and words had made the green-haired psychic blush and turn away from him. "T-This is not the time for that Will..."

Meanwhile, the Pokemon Rangers are busy capturing the wild pokemon one after another. Lunick was about to finish capturing an Ursaring, not noticing that a Rhyhorn was charging at him. Minun noticed as the spikes pokemon was getting closer and began tugging at his ranger's left leg.

"What is it Minun?" Lunick noticed his partner's worried face and turned to his side, "What the...?"

"Lunick, watch out!" Solana left her capture as she noticed that Lunick was in danger and ran over to him.

Meanwhile, Lunick was frozen in place while the Rhyhorn was charging at him. He snapped back when Solana suddenly pushed him out of the way. The dark blue-haired ranger watched in horror as his fellow ranger took the hit and was thrown away to a nearby tree.

"Sol... Solana... SOLANA!"

* * *

Solana got hit! Will she be okay? Find out in the next chapter! (hopefully, soon...)


	9. A Determined Ranger

I'm back today for another chapter! I noticed how many the reviews, favorites, and alerts for this story and I was like, wow... Thanks a lot guys! Here's your present, another update!

* * *

_**Pokemon Ranger – The Ringtown Duo**_

_**Chapter 9 – A Determined Ranger**_

"SOLANA!" the dark blue-haired ranger watched in horror as his fellow ranger was thrown against a tree. Without thinking any further, Lunick quickly ran to Solana's side.

"Ugh..." Solana opened her eyes slowly, "L-Lunick...?" Solana turned to her left and saw the dark blue-haired ranger and her partner Plusle.

"Hang on Solana... I'll get you to safety!" Lunick picked up the injured ranger and carried her bridal style.

"Lunick... there's something you need to know..." Solana whispered weakly and Lunick turned his head to her, "You're brave, Lunick... There's nothing left for me to teach you now... I admire your courage... but I also think... that I might have fallen in love with you..."

With those words escaped from her lips, he stopped in his tracks. He saw her smiling weakly, before she slowly closed her eyes. Feeling afraid that she might be dead, Lunick held her hand for her pulse.

Lunick sighed in relief, "Thank goodness she's still alive..."

"Lunick! Take Solana into the building! She'll be safer inside!" Misty suggested. She was standing by the doorway where Sabrina had been before.

"Okay, got it!" Lunick bent down so Plusle and Minun could hop on to his shoulders_, 'Hang on, Solana! Please stay alive for me!'_

Lunick ran inside the building with Solana in his arms. He put Solana on the couch on the left side of the building. Plusle hopped off Lunick's shoulder and sat next to her ranger.

"Okay Plusle, I'll leave Solana to your care now!" Lunick said and Plusle saluted to him afterwards.

"Pla!"

Lunick ran back outside, his styler in his right hand. As he was outside, Minun hopped off his shoulder and was ready with his battle stance. The expression on Lunick's face was different from usual. His face was full of determination, feeling determined to protect his fellow ranger, his best friend, and also his crush.

'_Don't worry Solana, I'll never let any wild pokemon pass this point!'_ Lunick thought, before noticing that the Rhyhorn from before was charging at him, "Let's do this! Capture on!"

Lunick shot out his capture disk and drew quick loops around the Rhyhorn, successfully capturing him. He released the Rhyhorn before he captured the other wild pokemon.

Meanwhile, Misty and Sabrina worked together to ambush a group of rolling Graveler. Misty had her Starmie use Bubblebeam while Sabrina had her Alakazam use Energy Ball. The attacks caused a small explosion and the smoke caused by the explosion covered the field.

Karen's Umbreon jumped over the smoke with a dark orb in his mouth. Above him, Will's Xatu and Koga's Crobat flew. Their wings were glowing brightly, ready to strike.

"Now Umbreon! Use Dark Pulse!" Karen commanded. Umbreon fired the dark orb behind the smoke caused earlier, hitting the wild pokemon there and caused some more smoke due to the explosion.

"Aerial Ace!" Will and Koga yelled in unison. Xatu and Crobat dove down into the smoke with Xatu on the left and Crobat on the right. They came out from the left side and the right side of the smoke and struck the remaining pokemon on both sides, but with Xatu on the right side and Crobat on the left side.

"Let's finish this! Quadruple capture complete!" Lunick's styler beeped after he had finished capturing two Arbok, a Graveler, and a Rhyhorn at the same time.

On the left side of the field, Bruno's Machamp was fighting against an Ursaring. Bruno suddenly noticed that Lance and his Dragonite was behind the Ursaring. The dragon master gave him a nod, to which was replied by another nod from Bruno.

"Machamp, use Cross Chop!" Bruno commanded. Two of Machamp's arms glowed brightly as he crossed them. He struck the bear pokemon's chest, knocking him back.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Rush!" Lance commanded. Dragonite spread his wings before he charged at the wild Ursaring. He tackled the Ursaring from behind with powerful strength, knocking the bear pokemon out.

"Okay, I guess that's the last of them," Lance said before he scanned the whole field.

The ground had dents and cracks almost everywhere. The unconscious bodies of the wild pokemon were scattered all over the place. Dust and sand were blown away by the wind, causing a small sandstorm.

Meanwhile, the dark blue-haired ranger was panting as he was exhausted. His partner, Minun was near him and he was also worn out. They had done a lot more captures than they usually did.

"Lunick, I think you might want to check on Solana now while we take care of things here for a bit!" Lance started.

"Oh, yeah! Thanks for reminding me!" Lunick let out a goofy smile before he and Minun ran inside the building.

Once he was inside, he saw that the teal-haired ranger was being treated by a red-haired woman in a nurse outfit. The woman noticed as Lunick and Minun approached them.

"Oh, hello. Your friend's injuries aren't that bad, but she needs to rest for now," the woman turned to Lunick with a smile after she had finished treating Solana's wounds.

"Thank you, but who are you anyway?" Lunick asked.

"I'm the Nurse Joy in charge in this building. Nice to meet you..." Nurse Joy replied with a heartwarming smile.

"Ugh..." the two turned and saw Solana stirred in her sleep. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around her, "Lunick...? Where am I...?"

"Solana! Thank goodness you're okay!" Lunick exclaimed happily.

"Pla! Pla!" Plusle jumped in joy after seeing her ranger wake up.

"Guys... what happened? How did I get here?" Solana asked weakly.

"After you fainted, Lunick took you here before he continued with his captures to help us all!" Misty, who was already behind Lunick answered.

"Oh... so that's what happened..." Solana suddenly remembered what happened right before she fainted, "L-Lunick, let me rest for a bit and we'll talk again later..." Solana turned away so Lunick couldn't see her blushing face.

"O... kay..." Lunick turned to Misty and the elites, "By the way, we couldn't figure out who controlled those wild pokemon and how they did it in the end... Who would do such a thing anyway?" Lunick put his hand under his chin as he began thinking.

Back on the field outside, a flying figure was seen. It was a man with black clothes and a black cape. A red 'R' letter was on the front of his black shirt and cape.

"I'm terribly sorry to report for our failure to you. It seems like the ranger's styler were able to purify the shadow crystal shards' power..." the man spoke to a small microphone near his mouth.

"You don't have to worry about anything else..." the voice of another man replied through the microphone, "We just need to repair our new weapon. Those rangers won't know what'll strike them soon!"

"What is your next order, sir?" the man in black asked.

"We'll hold back the attacks for now. We have to prepare for our next attack carefully now that we know about those rangers' abilities..."

* * *

It looks like a mysterious group is plotting something worse than the attack! Next up, final chapter! A sequel for the story will be announced on the final author's note. Please review!


	10. Confession

Finally, the time has come! I'll end this story, but I still have something else to say! Forgive me for not writing a good enough ending! Anyways, here's the final chapter!

* * *

_**Pokemon Ranger – The Ringtown Duo**_

_**Chapter 10 – Confession**_

A week had passed since the incident at Indigo Plateau. Solana had made a great recovery, but she wasn't able to move around that much yet. After getting dressed, Solana walked with Plusle on her shoulder out of her room in the Pokemon League building. As she opened the door, she saw Lunick who was contacting someone through his styler.

"It's a mission clear Leader, but I'm not sure that is the end of the attack... Maybe more trouble will come soon..." Lunick reported.

"Okay. Please give me the details later when you two return here, understand?" Spenser said from the other side.

"Okay, got it!" Lunick finally said before he cut the connection and noticed that Solana had come out of her room, "O-Oh hey, Solana! Are you feeling better now? We should head back to Fiore soon to report the full details to Leader."

"Well, at least now I feel better than last week. Thanks for concerning about me, Lunick," Solana's words made Lunick's face heat up and he turned away from her.

"S-Shall we head out now?" Lunick asked, his face was still turned away from her.

"Okay, but let's tell the others first that we'll be leaving soon!" Solana suggested and Lunick slowly nodded in agreement.

The two rangers walked out from the dorms on the left side of the building to the main room, but only found Nurse Joy and her Chansey there.

"Oh, there you two are. Champion Lance told me to tell you to go outside," Nurse Joy told them and they nodded.

"Thanks for treating my wounds the other day, Nurse Joy! We'll be going back to Ringtown today!" Solana said as she and Lunick walked towards the door.

"You're welcome and have a safe trip back home!" Nurse Joy waved a goodbye at them and they waved back before they walked outside.

When they got outside, they saw that the cracks and dents were still being fixed by the other elites. Sabrina was helping them with her Alakazam by carrying the needed materials with their psychic powers. Misty, who was holding Manaphy's egg, used her Starmie to water some plants and the newly planted grass. Lance was standing next to the door with Dragonite in front of him.

"Oh, there you are. Your Dragonite has been waiting for you to take you back home," Lance started.

"Yeah, I hope we can still meet again someday!" Lunick stated with a smile.

"Mai! Mai!" Minun supported his ranger's opinion.

"Thanks for letting us stay, Lance! We appreciate your kind offer," Solana thanked the dragon master.

"Nah, it was not a big deal... After all, you two had helped us take care of those rampaging wild pokemon although we didn't find out who the culprit was in the end," Lance replied with a smile.

"Yeah, it's too bad..." Lunick said before he and Solana along with their partners got on to Dragonite, "Well then, we'll be going back now!"

"Take care of yourselves, okay?" Lance finally said before Dragonite took off and dashed to the clouds.

A few minutes had passed since they left Kanto. They were surfing through the white clouds in the blue sky with an awkward silence between the two rangers. Both of them suddenly remembered about the confession last week when they were fighting against the rampaging pokemon.

Solana was holding on to Lunick's back with a flustered face. She did the confession back then without long thinking, but she wasn't sure whether he heard it or not back then. With that, she decided to confess again but Lunick spoke up first before she could.

"Solana, can I ask you about something?" Lunick asked.

"Y-Yes, what is it?" Solana was surprised as Lunick suddenly asked her.

"It's about what you told me a week ago... You weren't lying, were you?" Lunick asked.

"U-Um... how should I put this into words..." Solana panicked, but Lunick was as calm as ever.

"The truth is..." Lunick paused for a moment before he turned his head to her, "I also feel the same for you..."

Solana gasped as she was surprised. His eyes were locked with hers, which made Solana blush. But this time, Solana didn't try to turn away to hide her blushing face.

For all those years, she didn't know what he had been feeling. She didn't know how he really felt about her. But both of them had already fallen for each other without any of them noticed.

"Solana, I have a favor to ask you," Lunick turned back to the front, "Solana, would you be my girlfriend?"

"L-Lunick... I... I..." Solana cleared her throat to calm herself down, "O-Of course I would..."

"Y-You would!?" Lunick turned back to Solana with a surprised look and Solana nodded in reply, "G-Great then!"

The silence between them continued for two hours until they arrived back at the Ranger Base. Dragonite landed on the top floor of the base before Lunick and Solana with their partners on their shoulders jumped off from Dragonite.

"Thanks for the lift, Dragonite!" Lunick patted the dragon pokemon's back before he and Solana went inside the base.

They went to the ground floor of the base and met up with Spenser and Murph. They told Spenser about what happened in Indigo Plateau last week and what happened to Solana. While Lunick and Solana were talking to Spenser, Murph saw that Plusle and Minun were playing with Slowpoke after not seeing them for a while.

"I see... Solana, I'll have to keep you from doing any missions before you are in good shape. Lunick, you might have to work on missions a lot more during Solana's absence for the time being. Is that okay with you?" Spenser asked, turning to Lunick.

"No problem, Leader! I can manage!" Lunick replied confidently.

"Good. Now, you two can rest up for the rest of the day in the base. The trip back must be exhausting too, right?" Spenser asked with a smile and the two nodded in agreement.

"Yeah... We'll be in our rooms then, Leader!" Lunick took Solana's hand and they walked towards the elevator together.

They went into the elevator and went out once again once the doors reopened on the floor their rooms were on. They walked through the corridor in silence, still hand in hand. They stopped in front of Solana's room and stood there in silence for a few seconds until Lunick broke the silent moment between them.

"Well... I guess I'll see you at dinner tonight..." Lunick was going to let go of Solana's, but she held his hand tighter.

"J-Just a second, Lunick..." Lunick looked at Solana's blushing face in confusion.

"What is it? Is there something in my face?" Lunick asked densely.

"N-No, i-it's just that... I want togive you this..." Solana stepped closer and kissed Lunick on the cheek.

Lunick was surprised at Solana's actions, but so was Solana herself. Lunick quickly let go of Solana's hand and turned away from her.

"S-Sleep well, Solana..." Lunick ran away quickly in embarrassment before Solana could give a response.

"Y-You too, Lunick..." Solana whispered, but she knew that he couldn't hear her from that distance. Solana smiled before she entered her room.

* * *

Alright now, just I promised before, the sequel is confirmed but I still can't decide when it will be uploaded. Also to DA users in this site, this story is also going to be uploaded in my DA gallery soon. Thank you all for your support all this years, and I'll see you again in the sequel! Lastly, please review!

EDIT: The sequel's up! The title is: Darkness in Almia. Please read the sequel too and don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
